Love, Death and Reincarnation
by Miko Satsuna
Summary: Langsung lihat di dalamnya. Don't Like, Don't read, Don't Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Death and Reincarnation**

Pair:SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rate: T

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Haruno Sakura seorang penerus tunggal perusahaan Haruno corp. yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk lari dari takdir yang ditentukan oleh almarhum ayah dan ibunya. "Menggapai impian dan membuat kisah cintaku sendiri adalah hal terindah," kata Sakura bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan. Kisah perjuangan hidup seorang Sakura dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah bersama Ino dan Deidara yang selalu mendukung Sakura sampai akhir hidupnya.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "My Little Family"**

"Sakura _hime-sama, _bergegaslah. Nanti anda bisa terlambat…" kata seorang _maid _dari balik pintu.

"_Urusai! _(berisik!) Aku tahu itu!"

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus _hime-sama_…" kata seorang gadis dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Siswi SMA di _Konoha Gakuen _berumur 18 tahun. Di awal musim semi ini, aku baru saja pindah sekolah ke tempat aku dilahirkan, yaitu di Jepang di kota Tokyo. Aku tinggal di Mansion yang cukup besar dan megah juga bersekolah di tempat yang elit bersama dengan Ino, sahabatku atau lebih tepatnya aku menganggap dia sebagai salah satu saudaraku.

.

.

.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara yang sudah tidak lain adalah suara Ino. Ino adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan ciri khas poninya yang menutupi mata kanannya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat mengerti aku. Hanya dia dan kakaknya yang tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _hime-sama. Hime-sama_ jika diartikan ke bahasa inggris artinya adalah Tuan Puteri dan aku sangat membenci julukan itu. Bagiku itu sangat memalukan. Aku hanyalah seorang Sakura dan aku tidak mau dipandang hanya karena marga Haruno yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku masuk ya…" kata Ino dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Pintu kamarku yang awalnya tetutup rapat kemudian terbuka dan inilah aku dengan penampilanku yang biasa kubilang 'rapi' tapi tidak cukup rapi untuk Ino.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau ini…" kata Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aku yang berantakan.

"Kerah kemejamu belum terlipat sempurna, lalu kau belum memasukkan ujung kemejamu ke dalam rokmu. Pita pelengkap kemeja belum terikat rapi." kata Ino sambil melihat aku dari atas ke bawah.

"Setengah jam kau berada di dalam kamar, tapi yang terlihat rapi hanya rambut _soft pink_ milikmu." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"bla.. bla.. bla…"

.

.

.

Semenjak orangtuaku telah tiada, hanya Ino yang berani mengomeliku setiap hari dan setiap saat ketika ada yang tidak beres denganku. Hanya dia yang semakin hari terlihat semakin dewasa. Aku senang saat dia selalu melihatku apa adanya tanpa melihat margaku. Aku bersyukur dia menjadi bagian dari cerita hidupku.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sakura…"

"Selamat pagi, _onii-chan_(kakak laki-laki)…" balasku pada kakaknya Ino.

"Ehm, _Onii-chan_…"

"Oh, selamat pagi Ino."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, laki-laki yang berada di depan pintu utama Mansionku adalah Deidara. Umurnya 22 tahun dan dia kakaknya Ino yang bertugas menjadi supir pribadiku serta menjaga kami berdua. Mereka berdua bekerja dan tinggal di Mansion milik orangtuaku yang sekarang menjadi Mansion milikku. Aku sering sekali melihat mereka berdua bertengkar dihadapanku. Satunya pecemburu dan satunya lagi suka menggodaku hingga mukaku menjadi merah seperti buah Strawberry yang manis dan terlihat enak untuk dimakan.

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan_. Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk selalu menyapaku duluan…" kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habis, yang bersinar di mataku hanya Sakura sih… Kamu mah gelap gulita…" balas Deidara santai.

"Sudahlah Ino… Dia kan hanya sedikit bercanda…" kataku sambil berusaha meredam pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Aku kan juga ingin dilihat _Onii-chan_. Jangan kau monopoli sendiri, Sakura…"kata Ino sambil memukul bahuku lembut dengan kepalan tangannya.

"_Onii-chan_, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sekolah…" kataku sambil melihat ke arah jam tanganku.

"Memangnya harus terburu-buru?" tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja seperti apa hari pertama sekolah di Jepang,"

"Khawatir dengan hari pertama, eh?" tanya Deidara.

"Hahahaha… Bukankah Sakura selalu seperti ini, _Onii-chan_?" tawa Ino hambar.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami setelah mendengar tawanya Ino dan seperti biasa sebelum kami berangkat ke sekolah, Deidara selalu mengelus kepala kami berdua, namun pada akhirnya hanya rambutku yang selalu dibuat berantakan olehnya. Deidara selalu tertawa dan selalu tersenyum bersamaku dan juga Ino. Dia itu _Onii-chan_ yang hebat yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan_! Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Sakura!" bentak Ino.

"Seperti biasa, kan?" balas Deidara.

"Sudahlah Ino. Kau ini seperti baru mengenalnya…"

.

.

.

Terkadang kedua bersaudara ini sangat misterius bagiku. Saat aku membela _Onii-chan_, mukanya sedikit memerah. Baru saja aku membelanya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya muka Ino memerah dengan sempurna. Ya, sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas masalah mereka berdua lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

"Umm… Ino. Sepertinya aku lupa memasukkan sisir _pink _milikku ke dalam tas," kataku sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas sekolahku.

"Aaah dasar Sakura ceroboh. Pakai saja milikku untuk merapikan rambutmu yang berantakan." balas Ino seraya memberikan sisirnya kepadaku.

"Jangan kau berikan, Ino!" potong _Onii-chan._

"Itu 'kan barang berharga yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun lalu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Jadi aku juga tidak mau barang berharga yang aku berikan padamu harus dipakai Sakura."

.

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar apa yang dilarang oleh _Onii-chan_ kepada Ino. Tidak seharusnya aku memakai sisir berharganya yang berwarna ungu. Tak apalah, biar aku sendiri yang mengambil sisirku di kamar.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya _Onii-chan_.

"Jelas mengambil sisir _pink_ milikku yang lucu." balasku sambil berlalu di depan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu di sini saja. Biar Ino yang ambilkan untukmu." kata _Onii-chan_ sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku erat.

.

.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kaget. Memang setiap kali aku lupa memasukkan barang berharga di dalam tasku, _Onii-chan_ tidak pernah membiarkan aku mengambilnya sendiri dan selalu meminta Ino untuk mengambilkannya untukku. Tapi kali ini sedikit terasa aura yang berbeda darinya. Hari ini cara _Onii-chan_ menatapku sangat tidak biasa. Seperti ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Maka kini hanya tinggal aku dan _Onii-chan_ di sini.

.

.

.

"Umm… Apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan, _Onii-chan_?"tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Ah tidak, tidak ada yang penting. Hanya aku ingin minta maaf soal rambutmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Malah aku senang dapat sambutan hangat seperti itu." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang, Sakura. Aku jadi ikut senang. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Tapi bukan hal itu yang aku ingin katakan…" kata _Onii-chan_ sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Sakura."

.

.

.

Berkali-kali _Onii-chan_ meminta maaf padaku dan berkali-kali pula percakapan diantara aku dan dia selalu berakhir dengan jawaban yang sama. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dia bicarakan, namun sepertinya sulit dikatakan. Wajahnya terpancar aura yang tidak aku mengerti setiap kali Ino menghilang diantara kami untuk beberapa saat.

Setiap kali dia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil setiap berada di dekatku. Hal ini sudah terjadi berulang kali selama kurang lebih 3 bulan yang lalu sebelum kepindahanku kemari. Entah apa yang dibayangkannya, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggunya lebih jauh. Cukup melihat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku terlihat bahagia, maka akupun juga ikut bahagia.

.

.

.

"Umm… Sakura…"

.

.

.

"Sakura… Sakura…"

.

.

.

Oh sial, aku terlalu lama terhanyut dalam lamunanku dan pertanyaan kecilku tetang _Onii-chan_ sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar panggilan Ino. Aku jadi malu sendiri dan jantungku bergdegub kencang karena kaget.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau ini jangan melamun terus," kata Ino sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, maaf…" balasku.

"Ini sisir milikmu."

"Oh terima kasih…"

.

.

.

Huh? Baru saja aku ingin mengambil sisir _pink_ milikku, namun disambar oleh _Onii-chan_. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirannya? Aku jadi penasaran. Semenjak kedatangan mereka ke hidupku, banyak hal yang aku tidak mengerti dari sosok seorang Deidara.

.

.

.

"Biar aku yang rapikan untukmu, Sakura…" kata Onii-chan.

"Tidak usah, _Onii-chan_…" tolakku ramah.

"Untuk kali ini biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku, Sakura…"

"Tapi… Tapi…"

.

.

.

Semua perkataanku tidak didengarkan Onii-chan. Aku jadi sedikit merasa risih dengan perlakuannya. Disisirnya rambutku hingga rapi seperti sedia kala. Namun di saat yang sama, aura Ino mendadak berubah. Menjadi sedikit lebih mengerikan. Entah aura apa ini aku tidak mengerti. Padahal dari dulu aku menganggap mereka seperti saudaraku. Yah tapi aku percaya pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja begitupun dengan Ino.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

BaCotan Author:

Para reader yang saya hormati, mohon maaf untuk cerita Love and Death yang dulu pernah saya publish. Jadi saya menggantinya dengan yang satu ini. Saya hanya author picisan dan meminta saran lebih pada kalian kalau story saya kurang greget di mata kalian.

Jadi saya meminta PM dan review yang sopan dan bermanfaat untuk saya. Dan kalau saya berkenan, maka saya akan memasukkan saran ataupun ide yang menarik untuk saya.

Sekian dan terimah kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Death and Reincarnation**

Pair:SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rate: T

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Haruno Sakura seorang penerus tunggal perusahaan Haruno corp. yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk lari dari takdir yang ditentukan oleh almarhum ayah dan ibunya. "Menggapai impian dan membuat kisah cintaku sendiri adalah hal terindah," kata Sakura bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan. Kisah perjuangan hidup seorang Sakura dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah bersama Ino dan Deidara yang selalu mendukung Sakura sampai akhir hidupnya.

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Fiance"**

"_Hime-sama_…"

"_NO WAY! I DON'T WANT MEET HIM!_"

.

.

.

Baru tiga bulan aku menjalani hidupku di tempat kelahiranku, masalah baru datang menghantuiku. Bahasa jepangku masih belum sempurna dan usiaku masih berumur 18 tahun dan pamanku Jiraiya memutuskan untuk menepati wasiat kedua orangtuaku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menolak tentang sesuatu yang mereka mereka berikan padaku. Bibi Tsunade juga sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menolongku.

Paman Jiraiya dan bibi Tsunade adalah pengganti kedua orangtuaku. Mereka terkadang bergantian menjengukku di mansion milikku ini. Banyak hal yang telah mereka upayakan untukku. Mulai dari jadwal latihan privat untuk mengurus perusahaan Haruno yang untuk sementara dipegang oleh pamanku hingga aku harus menjadi pasien tetap di Rumah Sakit.

Aku melakukan semua yang mereka inginkan tanpa ada penolakan. Aku awalnya merelakan semua impianku untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat seperti bibi Tsunade, tapi ini sudah benar-benar di luar batas. Mereka mencampuri urusan pribadiku yang tidak lain adalah masalah percintaan. Aku tahu kalau hidupku ini tidak akan bisa bertahan lama karena aku lahir dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah.

.

.

.

"Sakura _hime-sama_…"

.

.

.

Suara _maid_ yang memanggilku dan suara ketukan pintu kamarku membuat aku frustasi. Aku hanya bisa menangis di sini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan semua ini dan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku. Sama sekali tidak bebas dan tidak bisa menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri.

* * *

Hari ini sekolah bubar lebih awal karena ada rapat mendadak, _Onii-chan_ mejemputku dan Ino. Saat aku tiba di rumah, pamanku sudah menungguku. Sepertinya dia membawa seseorang ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kemarilah. Ada seseorang yang ingin paman kenalkan padamu…"

"Eh? Siapa dia? Guru Privat baru?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Bukan, tapi kau pasti akan menyukainya…"

.

.

.

Aku menuruti ajakan paman menuju ruang keluarga. Sampai di sana, aku tersentak kaget. Ada laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya. Kalau dilihat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kepala, dia mirip seperti panda yang dipakaikan sebuah kemeja lengkap dengan celana panjang.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, laki-laki ini adalah Sabaku Gaara dari Sabaku corp. yang berada di kota Sunakagure."

.

.

.

Paman Jiraiya memperkenalkan laki-laki yang dibawanya ke mansionku dengan selengkap-lengkapnya. Sabaku Gaara_-san _yang memiliki umur yang sama dengan _Onii-chan_. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan penjelasan dari paman, namun aku mendengar satu satu kalimat membuatku kaget.

.

.

.

_"Laki-laki ini adalah tunanganmu dan sudah diwasiatkan dalam surat wasiat keluarga Haruno yang ditulis oleh kedua orangtuam dan disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak."_

.

.

.

Mendengar hal itu, aku menjadi diam. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan dari paman ataupun bibi. Aku langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu dan berlari menuju kamar. Paman dan bibi boleh mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sopan kepada dia. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan semua etika. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan dan aku sendiri tidak mau menyalahkan mereka.

* * *

"Sakura… Sakura… Ada apa ini? Buka pintunya…"

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan._"

.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara _Onii-chan_ dari balik pintu kamarku. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa di sini? Apa seorang _maid_ di mansionku yang memberitahu keadaanku sekarang kepadanya? Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan keadaanku yang sekarang padanya.

.

.

.

"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Mungkin dia hanya _shock_," kata Gaara dari balik pintu kamar Sakura.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Deidara ketus sambil memperlihatkan tatapan matanya yang penuh amarah.

"Ah, kau pasti Deidara yang dibicarakan oleh Jiraiya_-sama_. Pelindung dan kakak angkat dari Sakura. Aku Gaara, tunangannya Sakura."

.

.

.

BUAGH!

.

.

.

Satu kepalan tangan milik Deidara melesat dan mengenai muka Gaara. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan penuh amarah. Sudut bibir Gaara mengeluarkan sedikit darah hasil dari pukulan yang diberikan Deidara. Gaara-pun hanya menyeka dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"JANGAN BECANDA KAU!"

"Aku tidak becanda. Aku serius…"

"SAKURA TIDAK AKAN BAHAGIA DENGAN KEPUTUSAN SEPERTI INI!"

"Aku akan membuatnya bahagia."

"PEMBOHONG! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, SEDANGKAN KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG SAKURA?"

"Aku mencintainya. Sejak dari awal aku melihatnya."

.

.

.

BUAGH!.

.

.

.

"JANGAN JADIKAN INI SEBAGAI PERMAINAN!"

"Kau boleh memukulku bekali-kali sesuai keinginanmu, namun aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Sakura. Karena aku mencintainya. Ini memang pertemuan pertama antara aku dan Sakura. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya, saat itulah aku menganggap dia sebagai seseorang yang berarti untukku." kata Gaara panjang lebar.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU DEKAT DENGANNYA, BAHKAN HANYA UNTUK BERBICARA SATU PATAH KATAPUN!"

"Terserah, tapi kau tidak akan pernah punya hak untuk melarangku. Karena aku adalah tunangannya."

.

.

.

Pertengkaran mereka begitu hebat. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Onii-chan selalu melindungiku. Onii-chan sudah terlalu baik padaku. Bahkan, perhatiannya hanya tertuju padaku melebihi Ino. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, buka pintunya! Biarkan aku masuk." Kata Deidara.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku membukakan pintunya untuk _Onii-chan_. Kami saling bertatapan dan tatapan Deidara-lah yang menurutku penuh arti. Mataku masih mengeluarkan air mata dan aku masih terisak. Sepertinya aku telah membuat _Onii-chan_ menjadi cemas.

.

.

.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

_Onii-chan_ memelukku dengan lembut dan aku mulai menangis lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli siapa yang melihat kejadian ini. Gaara_-san_ atau paman Jiraiya, aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Tapi, mengapa terasa hangat? Padahal ini baru pertama kalinya _Onii-chan_ memelukku dan membuatku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan perasaan sayang antara saudara seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang di luar sana.

Aku akhirnya membawa _Onii-chan_ ke dalam kamarku. Kututup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat. Hingga akhrinya hanya ada aku dan _Onii-chan_ di sini. _Onii-chan_ terlihat sangat cemas dan ia berusaha menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di kedua mataku.

.

.

.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Sakura. Ada aku di sini…"

.

.

.

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini dan mulai mengungkapkan semuanya. Entah harus mulai dari mana, aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin melepas semuanya, namun aku tidak ingin membuat Onii-chan menjadi semakin cemas.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Sakura soal keributan tadi. Kau pasti mendengar semuanya ya?"

"I-iya…" jawabku setengah terisak.

"Jangan percaya padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu yang dikatakan soal 'tunangan' itu benar atau tidak, tapi aku akan melidungimu darinya." Lanjut _Onii-chan_ padaku.

"Mengapa _Onii-chan_ selalu melindungiku? Mengapa bukan Ino yang harusnya _Onii-chan_ lindungi?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa? Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

.

Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan _Onii-chan_, menjelaskan semua yang menjadi pertanyaanku terhadap dirinya. Sejak 3 bulan lalu, sikapnya berubah dan mulai menjadikan aku sebagai seseorang yang penting bagi hidupnya. Namun, bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Bagiku Deidara adalah kakak yang baik untukku dan juga Ino..

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintai _Onii-chan_…" kataku padanya.

"Aku tahu itu Sakura. Aku tahu dan aku tidak akan memaksa…" balas Onii-chan sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Melihatmu selalu tersenyum, tertawa dan bisa berada disampingmu, bagiku itu sudah cukup." lanjut _Onii-chan_ sambil mengelus rambut _pink_ milikku.

.

.

.

Aku melihat kebahagiaan terpancar darinya. _Onii-chan_ selalu tersenyum setiap aku berada di sampingnya. Membuat semua rasa sedihku menghilang dan mulai berganti menjadi keceriaan. _Onii-chan_ adalah kakak yang hebat. Kakak yang selalu bisa membuat aku tersenyum dan tertawa.

.

.

.

"Sakura…"

"Ya, _Onii-chan_…"

"Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Melindungimu dari apapun, terutama dari si Gaara…"

"Masa hanya aku yang dilindungi?"

"Hahaha… Ino juga pasti akan selalu aku lindungi karena kalian berharga bagiku, terutama kamu, Sakura…"

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**BaCotan Author**

Yaak kembali lagi dengan saya. Untuk Chapter pertama sepertinya ga ada serunya. Tapi kok sepi reviewer ya? *pundung di pojokan*

Memang sih ada reviewer yang bilang kalau dari Chap pertama banyak misterinya. Sebenarnya memang segaja seperti itu, karena di chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi semakin jelas.

Karena ini Pair Sasu-Saku, kan ga harus selalu Sasu-Saku ber duaan melulu.

Biar aja kali ini pairingnya Sasu yang akan jadi hidangan di tengah-tengah fanfic ini.

Pada akhirnya, nanti endingnya akan jadi romantis banget.

Yang penasaran, silahkan lanjut baca sambil nunggu.

Bagi yang udah review di chapter 1, aku mengucapkan "Arigatou Gozaimasu" yang artinya terima kasih.

Kalau ada kata-kata asing yang masih bingung, Pm aku dan tanyakan aja semuanya. Aku pasti akan jawab.

note: minta saran dan masukan ya biar memudahkan aku menjalankan fanfic ini.


End file.
